The present invention relates to the field of medical devices and, more particularly, to a safety feature to disable an automated external defibrillator (AED) when used on a person having an implanted medical device (IMD).
External defibrillators have been commonly used in hospital settings to treat cardiac arrhythmias for decades. As cities and populations have expanded and congested, it has become more difficult for a person experiencing a sudden cardiac arrest (SCA) to reach a hospital or receive medical attention from emergency responders in a timely manner. Many deaths attributed to SCA are preventable when defibrillation is administered within 3-5 minutes of onset.
This has led to the development and positioning of automated or semi-automated external defibrillators (AEDs) in key public and private locations where access to a person experiencing a SCA is limited like a large sports venue. The concept is simple; the AED guides a layperson in life-saving tasks (e.g., CPR, electrode-pad placement, etc.) until emergency support arrives.
The proliferation of AEDs, however, is headed on a collision course with another advancement of medical technology—implanted medical devices. Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are a subset of medical devices that are partially or totally inserted into a human body for a prolonged period of time (i.e., over thirty days). Pacemakers, neurostimulators, cochlear implants, and insulin pumps are some common examples of IMDs that extend the life and/or enhance the quality of life of millions of people.
It is not always obvious when a person has an IMD. Using an AED on a person with an IMD is known to cause damage or changes in operation to the IMD as well as the person. Currently, the layperson is relied upon to notice physical indicators (e.g., scars, lumps, identification bracelets, etc.), which can be well hidden or easily overlooked in such a stressful and time-sensitive situation.